Shiha Adventures
by MrNoahCow
Summary: Our hero: Phoenix travels around the new region of Shiha with his best friend and partner Murth as they battle a new evil team. Explore an entire new region filled with many wonders. (Sorry no fakeymon :P)
1. Chapter 1: Begining

Shiha Adventures

Chapter 1: The Beginning

The sun rose on the 8th of March, dew had settled on the grass, leaves and buildings of the _ City. The sun's rays shot through buildings and provided a natural alarm clock for all who live in the city. Well it so happens that one of the sun beams lands right on our hero's eye.

My eye twitches to the strong beam of sun light streaming into my bed room specifically my eye. I wake and roll out of bed, I rub my eyes awake and look around my room. It's small and contains a bed which I currently sit on and then a dresser. Nothing fancy, just a small two-bed room house that he and his mother shared. He would feel tired and longing to sleep today but now there was something for him to look forward to: A Pokémon journey.

He through on his cloths quickly which consisted of a pair of faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt which he had an orange jacket over zipped only half way up. He then reached down and pulled out his brown converse shoes. He slipped them on and then grabbed his backpack from the ground near the dresser and opened his door into the leaving room were his mom was waiting for him with breakfast.

I wolfed down the pancakes and bacon my mom rarely made for me. I stood up and gave mom a hug, and then said "Thanks mom for all the years,"

She gave me a smile, "Don't forget to pick up Murth from the garden on your way,"

I nodded, she was simple didn't like a huge good bye. I shouldered my pack and headed out the door and grabbed my yellow bike from next to the door and rode down the path that leads to the garden which is half a mile from the Pokémon Center and the Professors lab. Within ten minutes I reached the garden, and I called out to Murth.

After a few minutes and then a large orange head poked out of the soil, it pulled the rest of its body out. It was a little more than two feet tall and had a jagged mouth that was it mouth. It then and a round black eye with diamond shaped white pupils. It had a short neck and an oval shaped body that was rounded on the top and flat on the bottom. Four short legs held up its body with a white trim around each leg joint connected to the body and then between each leg.

"Trap trap inch!" (Hey Phoenix!) Murth said.

I smiled and patted his head, "Hey Murth. It happening today,"

"TRAP!?" (REALLY!?)

"Yeah, come on Murth," I said as a scoped him up and rested him on my shoulder.

Together Murth and I continued down the rest of the trail that emptied onto the main road which housed the Pokémon Center (which we didn't need yet) and Professor Palm's lab. I stepped off my bike and walked it down the large sidewalk that leads to the lab. The excitement and fear must have been showing because the few people that passed me on the early morning gave me awkward looks. I didn't care, I was ecstatic. It must have taken a while because my legs were tired by the time I reached the closed gate of the lab. I locked my bike to the fence and rang the buzzer twice for entrance. After a few minutes the gate swung inward and I advanced slowly.

When I reached the large oak wood doors designed with Pokémon playing in the wild at the top and then slowly fading into an ocean scene with hundreds of Pokémon rarely seen near the surface along with the mythical Kyogre at the bottom. Groudon sat in the middle and Rayquaza flying across the top. I pushed open the door and entered in to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2: Professor Palm

The entrance was dark and I lit hallway on the left side seemed the right way to go. The hallway was long and had windows on the right side and the left side had three doors. I checked the first two doors both of which were locked.

"What the….?" I said to myself.

"Trap trap, inch Trapinch," (I don't know, check the last one) Murth said.

I pushed on the third and final door and it swung open and showed a man in his late fifty's wearing a long lab coat and dress pants and shirt. He had long wispy gray hair and round glasses, he spun quickly to look at me when I entered.

"Huh?" He asked in confusion before recovering. "Oh yes, sorry Phoenix I almost forgot that you were coming,"

"Hi Professor," I replied. "Which starters are remaining?"

He quickly glanced at the table in the room that three Pokeballs sat on. "Only the Unova starters. You'll also receive a Pokedex and your starter's Pokeball as well as one for your Trapinch."

I nodded to say yes and then advanced to the table. Unova... Snivy, Tepig and Oshawott. Well, I immediately ruled out Tepig. I thought that Snivy's speed would go along well with Murth's slowness. I reached for the right Pokeball and said: "I want Snivy."

Professor Palm nodded in approval and waved his hand for me to send the Pokémon out. I pressed the button on the Pokeball and gave it a toss and a red ark of light spread from the open ball and materialized into the shape of the Snivy.

The back of its head was rounded, the nose was slightly curled into a point. Its stomach and lower jaw are cream white while the rest of its body is green. It had a yellow semi-circle over its white eye that housed a red iris. It had two yellow leaves coming from its shoulder joints, and its short arms sprouted from that. A yellow strip from the shoulders to the tip of the tail and a single green leaf sprouted from its tail and finally it had two short cream colored legs.

Snivy held her head high, "Sni" (Hmm)

"Hey Snivy." I said. "You ready to go on a journey?"

"Sni sni vy snivy?" (Well, do I get a nickname?) Snivy replied.

"You sure do Princess."

"Snivy… sni sni vy snivy!" (Princess … I really like that!)

"So is Snivy your choice?" asked Professor Palm.

"Yeah I think so, can I have a Pokeball please for Murth?" I asked.

"Yeah, here you go." He handed me a Pokeball.

I pressed the button of the Pokeball to Murth's nose, it binged indicating Murth had been captured. I smiled, I tossed it into the air and yelled, "GO MURTH!"

Murth landed on the ground next to Princess, "Trap trap inch!" (YEAH I'VE BEEN CAPTURED!)

I took Princess's Pokeball and the red rectangle that was my Pokedex from Professor Pine's hands. I thanked him again, and returned both Murth and Princess. I was about to leave when a person ran into the building, "PROFESSOR TEAM OLYMPIA IS HERE FOR THE POKEMON!"


	3. Chapter 3: Team Olympia

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys, please follow and I can't wait to continue to upload for you guys.**

**I changed from First person to Third person because its easier to right and I can use different perspectives... so yeah.**

**MrNoahCow is gone :P**

Chapter 3: Team Olympia

Phoenix looked at Palm questioningly, "Team Olympia?" he asked.

Palm grabbed a Pokeball from his coat and head out the door, "Phoenix their a group of thugs who hand to control the weather. I knew they would come for my Pokémon here eventually. Phoenix come and help me stop them."

Phoenix took a second to understand that and then hurried along after Palm. They reached the main hall and three Olympia grunts stood around. They all wore golfing caps pulled low over their head and wore long, brown trench coats that touched the ground and underneath that they wore suits. Over their hearts was a large golden O. They turned towards Palm and sent out their Pokémon.

Palm calmly sent out his Pokémon, "Go, Garchomp."

A red ark appeared from the Pokeball, and a large six foot land shark stood in the room. It towered over the Olympia Pokémon, they mainly used flying, water and ghost types. "Garchomp, Fireblast." Palm ordered.

"GAR-CHOMPPPP" (BBBB-UURRRNNNN) he roared.

The fire instantly knocked out the two Numel and Growlithe. "Phoenix take the upstairs, I'll finish clearing the first floor then I'll come help you."

Phoenix was frozen at the power of the Garchomp, he shook his head. "Got it" He replied and took the stairs two at a time. Phoenix reached the top of the stairs and turned right, he ran to the end of the hall way. He pushed open the only door and entered on to a balcony, it overlooked an enclosed forest with a small pond. Pokémon ran in terror as several Team Olympia grunt attempted to capture them. There were three grunts and what seemed to be a commander, he had black hair pulled back into a ponytail and his white trench coat and waves printed on the bottom, and he had a Hawaiian button up shirt on and cargo shorts on. Also a golden O over his heart.

Phoenix swung down onto the ground behind the commander, "HEY! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"

All the grunts stopped and turned towards Phoenix, and looked at their commander for orders. He waved his hand and one of the grunts moved forward to attack, "Go Marill!" he yelled.

Phoenix grabbed Princess's Pokeball and the round blue Pokémon popped out. "Princess show em' up!" Phoenix cried.

Princess landed and ready herself for a battle, "Sni Sni Snivy." (Ready, Rearing, Go.)

"Okay, Princess go use Twister!" Phoenix yelled.

"SNI-VY!" (Take this!)

The ground rippled as rocks and leaves spun up and battered around the Marill. The Marill stood up and charged in for a tackle attack.

"Princess, dodge and then use tackle from above!" Phoenix frantically yelled.

Princess jumped straight up and then pile dived straight on to the Marill. The Marill cried out and promptly faints. Princess land and said, "Snivy, snivy sni vy snivy." (Well, now that he's finished.)

"All right Princess!" Phoenix yelled as the grunt returned the Marill.

The commander waved another hand towards Phoenix as the final two grunts advanced towards Phoenix and Princess. Just before the pair of Buizels opened fire with their Water Gun attacks the door blasted open and Palm and Garchomp ran in. Garchomp was extremely tired and looked like he was going to collapse.

"FIRE BLAST GARCHOMP!" yelled Palm.

The Buizels fainted in the flames and obtained many burns. That was the final attack for Garchomp as he fainted after the attack.

"You did great Garchomp," Palm returned him. "Now commander, surrender and you won't be harmed."

"Ahh, my not a commander but a GOD!" the commander replied. "I am the God Poseidon of Team Olympia."

"Well Poseidon, surrender and you won't be harmed." Palm said calmly.

"Ahh, well no Pokémon makes you weak right now, GO GYRADOS!"

The Gyarados rose 15 feet of the ground and the underside of its serpent body was cream colored and the top blue. It had a trident shape coming from its head and two long whiskers from the sides of its mouth.

"GO HELIOLISK!" Palm yelled and sent out his second Pokémon.

Heliolisk was only three feet tall but his electric typing made him seem much more terrifying to the Gyarados. Heliolisk smiled smugly and readied itself.

"Gyarados, use Dragon Rage." Poseidon commanded.

Gyarados rose and blasted a blue ball of pure energy at the Heliolisk.

"Dodge and then Parabolic Charge!" called Palm.

Heliolisk flipped to the side and blasted a large ball of electricity which he then jumped into and flew quickly and struck the Gyarados right in the chest sending it flying across the field and landing in the pond, fainted.

"Return Gyarados." Poseidon said. "No matter we have your research on Ground, Kyogre and Rayquaza and several of your elemental Pokémon from your lab. Bye bye Professor."

He raised his hand as an Alakazam appeared and teleported away with him.

Phoenix was routed in place, he felt like a target of Team Olympia now even though he won his first Pokémon battle.

"Phoenix, you may leave. I'm sorry to have dragged you into this. Please you may go." Palm said politely.


	4. Chapter 4: Travel

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry about not uploading chapters so, sorry about that :p**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Travel

Phoenix shook his head, "No, why did they want your research? Why did they attack with so little men if your THAT STRONG!?"

Palm raised his palms in surrender, "Phoenix maybe next time you come here with more experience and skill. I'll tell you answers."

Phoenix turned on his heels in anger and stormed out of the lab with Princess at his heels. He reached the entrance of Pokémon Center and returned Princess and gave her to the nurse. Several minutes later she was fully healed and Phoenix headed out to get his bike and leave.

After another half hour of biking he found the route gate and the Pokemart right next to each other. He bought with his 5000 poke dollars: Ten Pokeballs, three points leaving him with 3100 left and then he bought an Antidote and Paralyze Heal. With 2800 he got back on his bike and left to go to Elod City for the First Gym Badge.

Phoenix trudge through the mud that blocked his path, his bike resisting his pull. He sighed, _F*ucking hell, seriously where did all the mud come from? _He reached the end of the mud pile, he was coated in mud up to his knees and his bike's chains and gears were caked and useless until he cleaned them.

_I'm gonna be here a while, so. _"Come on out EVERYONE!" he yelled.

Princess and Murth came out of their respectful Pokeballs, "Sni Snivy" (Lets go) Princess said.

"Trap, Trap inch" (Hey, let's do this!) Murth said.

"Hey guys were gonna be here a while so stretch out maybe get train while I clean my bike." Phoenix told his two Pokémon.

Princess and Murth moved over the side of the road and began to look for berries to eat. Phoenix worked furiously so he could still maybe make it to Elod City for the Gym battle tomorrow.

Murth and Princess walked through the forest together and looked for some Oran berries. They came to a tree with a low hanging branch with several Pecha berries, (Hey Princess why don't we bring some of these back for Phoenix after were done eating?) Murth said stuffing a berry into his mouth.

Princess didn't move from her spot as she was more interested in the girl behind the tree sitting with her feet in the pond. Princess though she was beautiful, but she pushed on Murth to get his attention. When he looked up he froze. (AHHHHHHHH! RUN PRINCESS!) Murth ran off screaming. Princess stumbled backward as the women noticed them and began to come for them.

The pair of Pokémon ran back to the road where Phoenix sat still cleaning his gears. He turned to Murth and Princess crash through the brush screaming. "Hey what is it?" He asked?

Before he could answer the young girl came out from behind the bushes and waved. "Hey there!"

"Uhh-hh-uhh. Hi." Phoenix stammered.

The girl and long blond hair the ended mid back, she had pale blue eyes that seemed to never blink. She was wearing skinny blue jeans and black converse and a black t-shirt which had the image of a melting rubics cube on it. Over that she wore a plaid dress shirt unbuttoned over that and a backpack over one shoulder. Beautiful Phoenix summed up.

She smiled at his stupidity. "Watcha doing?"

"Ummmmmmm… biking." Phoenix said flatly.

She giggled and nodded. "You're not that good."

"Yeah it got stuck so….. yeah."

"Well are you traveling to Elod?" She asked.

"Um, yeah I am. Well I was but then my bike kinda broke down so."

"Well come on just walk it next to you, I know a short cut to the city." She said as she flipped her over her shoulder and walked away.

Phoenix stared at her hips before he readied himself and hustled after her with Princess and Murth running behind him. They walked in silence for a few minutes before she turned onto a dirt path that led across a small bridge and then down to a dock.

"So, you going to challenge the Elod City Gym?" she asked Phoenix.

Phoenix flinched. "Yeah I am, hope I'm ready I need to grind a little bit before though."

She nodded and then ran onto the bridge and waved for him to follow. Phoenix walked across and almost fell off the unrailed bridge but Princess's Vine Whip kept him upright. They reached the other side and almost ran into a young kid.

He wore round glasses and a green track suit, he carried three Pokeballs on his belt and a messenger bag like Phoenix. He was probably on 3ft 10in a little more than a foot shorter then Phoenix.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Hanes." He stuck his hand out as he said this.

Phoenix grasped it. "I'm Phoenix, a new trainer."

The blond girl smiled. "Abigail, but call me Abby."

"Hey do you know what's wrong with the Elod Dam? They won't let me in to tour it, some guys in brown trench coats." Hanes asked.

Phoenix swallowed, he looked at Abby she didn't flinch. She turned and began to walk towards the river. "If you wanna level up your Pokémon Phoenix, come with me. Now."

Phoenix looked at Hanes, he nodded and ran after her and Phoenix followed the pair of them down towards the Elod City Dam.


End file.
